New Project, New Love!
by Heavenly Garden
Summary: Tenma is struggling to make sure she passes the class, but the teacher assigns a new project! Can Tenma make it with Asou as a partner. TenmaxAsou with slight HarixEri and MikoxImo in the future. Just something I wanted to try... FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody! This is my first School Rumble fic, so please enjoy and review! BTW, I don't own School Rumble.

It was the near the end of the second year of school. Students were struggling to pass their exams. Some were struggling most than others.

"Auhhh! I still don't get all this!" cried Tenma to her three friends at class break. Mikoto raised her eyebrow.

"What's not to get? We made you study this material all last week. What do you still have trouble with?" she asked.

"Well, . . . everything! It was a miracle that I made it this far!" yelled Tenma with tears running down her face.

"Perhaps subconsciously you want to fail," suggested Akira.

"I don't believe Tenma wants that deep down," said Eri. Tenma placed her head on the desk.

"It's all over for me. I'll be stuck in this grade for the rest of my life. . ." murmured Tenma.

"Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure the adrenaline might get your mind focus when the exams comes," said Akira. Tenma sighed and sat back up. She was about to say something when the bell rang. Everyone went back to their own desk. Their homeroom teacher walked in.

"Okay class. I've noticed that many of you are having trouble with the last few weeks of school," said Tani-sensei. "So, I've decided to pair you up for a class program." The class whined out loud. "Now, the assignment will be about geography. You and your partner will be given a country and do a report about it. Listen for your name and who you will be partnered with." Tenma began to get hopeful.

_"I hope I get to be with Karasuma-kun! Working together with him and getting closer to him. And then, I could gain confidence to tell him how I feel!" _thought Tenma. However, someone else was thinking something similar.

_"All right! If I get paired up with Tenma, our bond with grow into something more!" _thought Harima. Everyone listened carefully for their names.

"Imodori Kyosuke and Hanai Haruki. You will be doing your report on Spain. Harima Kenji and Akira Takano. You will be doing your report on Egypt." Harima frowned that he wasn't partnered with Tenma. Eri felt some dissatisfaction but quickly shoved the emotion away. "Karasuma Oji and -" Tenma prayed her name will be called. "- Nara Kentaro. You will do your report on Russia." Tenma dropped her head in disappointment. "Tenma Tsukamoto and Asou Hiroyoshi. You will do your report on France."

Tenma and Asou were both surprised to be teamed up for the project. Tenma has never really talked to Asou outside of (or during) school. Meanwhile, Asou was hoping that he could actually be able to get some work done with her. Not only did he knew that she wasn't the smartest person in class, he was also starting to grow some feelings for her over the past few weeks. He had planned to stay away from her by the end of the semester, but now it looks like his plan was going downhill. After a few minutes, Tani-sensei was finished.

"I'll give you two weeks to complete your project. Here's a handout of how I want and what you need to research. You will be graded as a team so be sure to work together. I'll give you until the end of class to get with your partner and start planning things out," he said. Everyone got up and moved toward the people paired up with.

"Hello, Asou-kun," said Tenma sitting down next to him. Asou just nodded at her. They stayed quiet for a few minutes. Tenma began to get very anxious. _"I have to break the ice somehow." _Tenma cleared her throat. "So, when do you want to start working on this?" Asou looked at her.

"How about tomorrow? We could try going to each others houses and rotating everyday. We could probably get done a lot faster that way," suggested Asou. Then he regretted it. He wondered why he didn't suggest a public place like a library or something. If he got to be alone with Tenma, he knew he wouldn't be able to focus.

"That sounds like fun. We could have snacks and stuff just like the study group I have with the girls," said Tenma. Asou just sighed.

"_This is going to be a long two weeks," _he thought.

:: Next Morning ::

Asou was walking up the block to school. He really didn't really sleep well since he kept wondering about how he was going to deal with Tenma. He wondered how he could ever have developed feelings for her. If it was Mikoto, he wouldn't have to suffer through all this. Sawachika, Takano and even Yakumo were also better choices than Tenma. Asou just couldn't see himself being compatible with her. Then suddenly, he let out a loud yawn.

"Sounds like someone didn't have a good night's sleep," said a voice from behind, startling him. He turned around to see the girl that was occupying his thoughts.

"Tsukamoto!? I didn't know you came to school this early," he said. Tenma smiled up at him.

"I usually don't. I just needed to get to school early to do more studying. Last night, I made myself a goal to get a high score on the final exams!" said Tenma with enthusiasm. _"If I get above a 70 on my exams, I can tell Karasuma-kun my feelings once and for all!" _she thought. Asou saw the determined look in Tenma's eyes and smiled.

"_I guess she's not a total ditz after all," _he thought. They began to walk the rest of the way together, with Tenma rambling on.

"I was thinking about serving rice balls to our meeting. Unless of course you're one of those guys who like something sweet, I could serve some pie, or cake if you like? Or how about we have both? What do you think?" she asked. Asou was about to answer when Tenma started to stumble forward. Before she could hit the ground, Asou caught her around her waist.

"_She's so slender. It seems like I could break her if I held her too tight," _thought Asou. Suddenly, he realized what he was doing and quickly pulled her back up.

"Thanks Asou-kun!" said Tenma. Asou blushed and turned his head.

"No problem. Just be careful, okay?" said Asou. They continued their walk, oblivious to a pair of eyes watching them.

"That punk! How dare he hold Tenma like that!" said Harima with his fist clenched. "I won't let him get away with this!"

Tenma and her friends were around her desk before the bell rang for class.

"So, you came early morning to study, huh?" asked Mikoto. "That's good. I hope you actually got something in your head though."

"Can't you be more supportive?! A woman in love can accomplish anything!" said Tenma. Eri and Mikoto smirked at each other.

"So you're doing it for a guy huh? Well, I wish you the best of luck, Tenma," said Eri. Just then the bell rang. Everyone went to their seat and waited for the teacher to arrive. Asou turned his head and glanced at Tenma.

"_I hope this crush I have on her will pass. I've never felt this way when I went out with Sou." _thought Asou. Harima noticed that Asou was looking at Tenma.

"_That creep! Who does he think he is?"_ Harima knew he had to settle this after school.

What did you guys think? I'm trying something that nobody has probably considered. Tell me what you all think. Thank you for reading so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my second chapter! I hope you all will like where I'm going with this. Anyways, I don't own School Rumble and if I did, it probably would get any good reviews (tee-hee). Enjoy!!

Asou was trying to finish his math problem in class when he suddenly got a strange vibe. He got the feeling that somebody was watching him. He looked around the room and noticed that Harima was looking in his direction; well, more like glaring. Asou raised his eyebrows and shook it off. He never wanted to get involved in people's problem, even if Harima had beef with him.

Meanwhile, Harima was trying to think of ways to make Asou suffer. He wasn't about to let some ordinary guy come up and sweep Tenma off her feet! As a man, Harima had to fight for her heart. He's been pining away at Tenma for years and he wasn't going down (not that he intends to) without a fight!

At lunch break, Asou was in the classroom eating with his friends.

"I can't believe I got paired with Eri Sawachika yesterday!" exclaimed Ryuuhei. Asou just sighed.

"Good for you," said Asou indifferently. He just wanted the day to end already. Ryuuhei just looked at him.

"Jealous?" he remarked.

"No," said Asou. "I'm not interested in Sawachika." Ryuuhei looked at him and smirked.

"Oh, I see. You want Sou, huh? Can't blame you on that one. You two have more in common." Asou was starting to get annoyed.

"Quit it. You know me and her are through. She's not the one I want," said Asou before he realized what he said. Unfortunately, Ryuuhei picked up on it.

"_Not the one you want_? Are you saying that there is someone?" pushed Ryuuhei. "Let me guess, it's that Sara girl in 1-D. She's pretty cute. Or maybe Tsukamoto Yakumo. She's a babe!" Asou was trying his best to remain calm. Before he could say (or yell) something, Harima walked up to him.

"Hey, you," called Harima to Asou. Asou looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" asked Asou.

"I'd like to have a word with you," said Harima, signaling to Asou to follow him. Asou had no clue what was going on but followed Harima outside into an empty classroom.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Asou. Harima glared at him through his sunglasses.

"I want you to keep your relationship with Tsukamoto-san professional. Don't try anything funny, or else," threaten Harima. Asou raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's this about? Nothing's going on between me and Tsukamoto. We're just partners for that lame project," explained Asou. "Why do you care about her and me anyways?" Harima startled at the question.

"I-It's because I'm good friends with her little sister. I don't want someone close to her getting hurt. Got it!" said Harima trying to clarify with Asou. Then he walked towards the door. "Just remember what I said." With that, Harima left. Asou was trying his best to figure out what just happened.

"_That was weird. I didn't think Harima was a kind of guy to watch over someone. And Tsukamoto no less. Wait a minute…it couldn't be that Harima…nah!"_ thought Asou as he shook his thoughts away. He turned and walked out of the room to his class.

:: After School ::

Tenma was walking out with Yakumo when she noticed Karasuma heading out as well. She stopped and hid behind her sister.

"Nee-san?" asked Yakumo looking at her sister.

"Shhh! Just act natural," said Tenma. Yakumo turned and tried to see what the problem was. After Karasuma was out of sight, Tenma composed herself. She was disappointed in herself. A few more weeks of school and she still hasn't gotten far with him. Just then, Asou walked up from behind her.

"Hey, Tsukamoto," called Asou. Tenma looked back and saw him. Yakumo recognized him as her sister's classmate.

"Asou-kun, what's up?"

"Listen, I have to take care of something before I can leave. So, I need your address to come over later," he said. Tenma nodded and reached into her bag for a pen and paper. Yakumo was really curious of the event that was happening. She saw her sister hand him their address. The bid farewells and turned opposite directions.

"Nee-san, what was that about?" asked Yakumo.

"That was my partner for my project in homeroom. I told you about it yesterday. Oh, I should pick up some snacks for tonight before getting home," said Tenma. Yakumo nodded in understanding.

:: That Afternoon ::

Tenma was setting up for her studying with Asou. She was actually quite nervous. The only thing she really knew about him was that he was a good athlete and that he gone out with Mikoto a few times. She kind of hoped they could become friends. Tenma then heard the doorbell. She rushed over and opened the door to see Asou.

"Come on in, Asou-kun," said Tenma with a smile. Asou stepped inside her house and glanced around. He couldn't believe how well she lived.

"You have a nice place, Tsukamoto," complemented Asou. Tenma turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks. Yakumo and I have a quite a time cleaning it though," she said. Asou looked at her curiously.

"Where are your parents? They don't mind that you have a guy over, do they?" Tenma looked at him and then had her eyes downcast. Asou gulped at the sight.

"They haven't been around for a long time now," she said softly. Asou regretted what he said and was about to apologize when Tenma smiled up at him. "We should get started! I have everything set up in the living room." Tenma led Asou to the room and saw book, magazines, and snacks on the short table.

"You seem really serious about this, Tsukamoto," he said as he sat down. Tenma smiled at him from across the table.

"I told you I decided to buckle down and get a high score in my classes. And plus, I don't want you to think of me as some burden, Asou-kun," she said. Asou looked up at her and stared. She thought she would burden him? Did he come off as an unsocial person to her? He did not want to leave that impression with her.

"Don't worry, Tsukamoto. You won't be trouble to me. I know we could work well together and get a good grade. You're not the only one who wants to pass. Lets get started," said Asou as he pulled out his books and paper. Tenma smiled at Asou and he smiled back. Tenma really was hoping she and Asou could become friends.

After studying for about an hour and a half, Tenma decided on a little break. Asou agreed with her.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked. Asou nodded, so Tenma got up and started to head for the kitchen.

"By the way," called out Asou, "do you have any extra lead for my pencil?"

"Check my school bag," shouted Tenma. Asou sighed and got up and reached for her bag. He looked through and noticed a lot of notes in Tenma's bag. He looked over them and saw how she was struggling. Asou frowned. She needed help. He put everything back into the bag and pulled out the lead he needed. He saw Tenma came back with a tray of tea and sweets.

"Help yourself," she said with her usual cute smile. Asou couldn't help but smile back and took a sip. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Say, Tsukamoto, I was wondering," started Asou.

"Yea?" asked Tenma.

"Would you like me to tutor you for the exams?" he asked. Somewhere in his head, Asou knew he shouldn't have asked. He knew that if he wanted to get rid of his crush, he had to stay away from her. But something was telling him that he shouldn't try to run away from his feelings. Besides, Tenma really did need the help.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want you to trouble yourself. You have to study too," she said worriedly. Asou couldn't help bit feel a tug at his heart for her concern towards him.

"It's no problem. Besides, helping you could also help me for the exams too," he said. Out of nowhere, Tenma reached over the table and gave Asou a hug.

"Thank you, Asou-kun! You're the best!" she said. Asou could feel his cheeks heat up and carefully hugged her back.

"You're welcome," he said. Suddenly, they heard a gasp from the doorway. They turned and saw Yakumo watching them with her hand over her mouth.

"E-excuse me," stuttered Yakumo and quickly left the room. Tenma and Asou quickly let go of one another and blushed a deep shade of red.

"W-we sh-should get back to work," stuttered Asou. Tenma nodded and continued to work on the project.

What to you think so far? Should I keep going. Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy it. BTW, I don't own School Rumble blah, blah, blah …

* * *

Tenma was humming happily on her way to school. She was going to be tutored for the exams. She felt so lucky. Not only will she get a passing grade but she will finally confess her love to Karasuma! Tenma thought Asou was really nice to offer to tutor her. But, she never figured him to be so smart. When she thought about it, he must be smart to stay in basketball. Also, she knew that he worked at a restaurant.

"_Hmmm. He's smart, athletic, responsible, good at cooking, popular, and very handsome-" _Tenma stopped her train of thought and shook her head. _"What am I thinking?! This is Asou-kun. He use to be Mikoto's boyfriend! I feel like I was mentally cheating on Karasuma!" _Tenma sighed and walked into the school. As she was putting on her shoes, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked back and saw Eri.

"Morning Tenma," she said. Tenma smiled

"Good morning, Eri! What's new?" she asked.

"Not much. I'm still cramming for the final exams. How are you getting through?" asked Eri. Tenma smiled as she and Eri walked to class.

"I have someone that's going to tutor me!" Tenma exclaimed. Eri was surprised.

"Wow, did you actually hire a tutor or something? How dedicated you are," she said. Tenma just shook her head.

"No, Asou-kun is actually going to help me on the final exams. We talked about it while we were working on our project. He's such a nice guy," she said. Eri was shocked.

"You mean Hiroyoshi Asou? I can't believe it. He always seemed like the kind of guy that keeps to himself and stays away from girls," Eri pointed out.

"Oh, come on, Eri! You make him sound like he's uncaring. Asou-kun just needs to be given a chance. Everyone deserves a chance!" Eri blinked at that.

"_Everyone deserves a chance,"_ she thought. Suddenly, a picture of Harima entered Eri's mind. She blushed and shook the image from her head. "I think you're too trusting of people," said Eri.

Meanwhile, Harima was listening in on their conversation the whole time. He was unhappy at first that Asou was spending time with Tenma due the project, but now he was furious that he was going to spend more time with her than needed. It seemed that Asou paid no attention to Harima's warning. Harima was not going to let this go.

Before class started, Asou was talking to his friends when he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned around and saw Harima looking as stern as ever. Asou's friends were wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Asou? Did you do anything to piss Harima off?" asked Ryuuhei. Asou just shrugged his shoulders. He turned back to Harima and saw him nudge his head, indicating Asou to follow him outside. Asou got up from his seat and followed Harima to the roof. Once there, Asou stopped a few feet away from him.

"So, what'd you want to see me about?" he asked. Harima's eyes hardened.

"It seems that you forgot my warning. I told you about Tsukamoto," he growled. Asou cocked his head to the side.

"What are you talking about?" asked Asou.

"Don't play dumb! I know where you're going with her on!" yelled Harima. Asou looked annoyed.

"Look, I don't know what this is really about but, all I did was offered to tutor her for the exams. It's not like I asked her to be my girlfriend or anything. I'm just trying to be her friend. Besides, it's not like you two are going out," said Asou glaring at Harima. Harima clenched his jaw.

"That's it, you're gonna get it!" yelled Harima as his threw a punch at Asou.

Meanwhile, back at the classroom, Tenma was looking around for Asou to ask about their plans for the evening. She saw Ryuuhei and walked up to him.

"Say, have you seen Asou-kun this morning?" she asked. Ryuuhei looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"He went to have a talk with Harima just a little while ago. I'm sure he won't take long," he said, though he was very unsure. Tenma thanked him and walked into the hallway. She began to have an uneasy feeling and something told her to head to the roof.

Asou was trying his best to avoid Harima's punches but no avail. Right now, he was sure he had bruises and a bloody nose. However, Harima did not look like he was done yet. He kept swinging his fists. Asou tried his best to fight back but Harima was a good fighter and knew how to take a hit. Harima was about to land the finishing blow when-

"Stop it!!" shouted someone by the door. They both turned and saw Tenma with a look of horror on her face. Harima felt his insides go cold. "Asou-kun!!" Tenma rushed towards Asou to see if he was all right. Then she turned towards Harima with a look of disappointment. "Harima-kun, how could you do such a horrible thing?! I can't believe you would do this! You're terrible!!" she cried. Harima was speechless. The girl he loved thought so ill of him! He clenched his fists and dashed into the building.

Harima ran until he got to his apartment. He let tears fall down his cheeks. Tenma hated him now! He couldn't show his face in public anymore. Harima felt that this was his first and painful defeat he has ever received. He just sat up against the wall, letting the pain overtake him.

Meanwhile, back at school, Tenma was panicking. Asou was bleeding all over his face! She decided to go and get help.

"Asou-kun, hang on! I'm going to get somebody!" she cried before she rushed back inside. Asou was trying his best to stay conscience. He was able to somewhat understand what Tenma said, so he knew he going to black out soon. As his vision began to blur, he saw several figure rush towards him. He noticed that the one before him had two little antennas sticking out of the side of its head before darkness overcame him.

Asou woke up several hours later in an unfamiliar room. He looked around the room and realizes that he was in a hospital. He tried to sit up but only was shot back down in pain. He felt bandages covering his forehead, arm, and torso. He suddenly remembered that he had gotten into a fight with Harima and that Tenma got help for him. Asou let out a deep sigh. Tenma saw him at a bad moment. While drowning in his despair, there came a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Asou. The door opened and Ryuuhei stepped inside.

"Hey, man. Glad to see that you're up. It's already late in the afternoon. How're you feeling? I heard that Harima gave you one hell of a beating. I feel bad that I didn't go with you," said Ryuuhei taking a seat next to Asou's bed. "How the hell did it happen?"

"It was just a misunderstanding. Harima can be real dumb at times," said Asou, not wanting to say anymore. Ryuuhei just cocked his head to the side.

"A misunderstanding?! Asou, you're in the hospital! Who knows how far Harima would have gotten if Tsukamoto wasn't there!" Asou quickly snapped to attention.

"Tsukamoto?! What happened with her?!" he asked in desperation. Ryuuhei blinked at his friend's reaction.

"She's safe. A little shaken by what she saw but she's okay. She's the one that got help for you. Good thing too, or else it could have been a lot worse," said Ryuuhei. Asou let out a sigh and leaned further into his bed. "Hey, Asou, are you going to press charges?" Ryuuhei asked. Asou began to think about it.

"I don't think so. It's been a rough month. I don't need that to get involved with," he said. Ryuuhei was surprised.

"So you're just gonna let this go?! Come on, Asou! He could of killed you!" Before Asou could respond, a knock came at the door.

"Come in," he said. Asou's eyes widened and sat up when he saw Tenma enter the room with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. "Tsukamoto-san! What are you doing here?" Tenma smiled shyly.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I was really worried about you," she said as she stood next to Ryuuhei. Asou smiled softly at her.

"I'm doing okay. Sorry if I worried you. It must have been quite a scare, huh?" he said gently. Tenma stared at the floor as if she was afraid to face him. Ryuuhei was glancing back and forth between Tenma and Asou and got an idea.

"Listen, I'm gonna get something from the cafeteria. Do you two want something?" asked Ryuuhei. Asou asked for a sandwich and Tenma asked for a juice box. When Ryuuhei left the room, Asou and Tenma were left in an awkward silence. Asou took a deep breath.

"Sorry I can't help you study now," he said. Tenma looked up at him with her eyes widened.

"What are you saying Asou-kun? How could you think of that now? You should be more worried about your health!" she said. "I still don't know why Harima-kun did that to you, and I wish I could do more for you." Asou stared at her and felt his heartbeat increase. Tenma was looking so pure and caring right next to him. He reached out and grabbed Tenma's hand. She gasped in surprised.

"Don't worry, Tsukamoto-san. Just keep being who you are and smile. Knowing you're here for me is all the medicine I need," he said with a blush on his face. Tenma blushed as well and nodded. Right outside the room, Ryuuhei was listening in to what happened.

"Well, buddy, you sure have fallen for some girl. You better not screw it up."

* * *

What did you think? Should I keep going? Please let me know. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. Here you go, chapter 4! Hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think.

* * *

Asou was studying for his exams on his hospital bed. He couldn't allow being in the hospital damper his studies. Besides, he was bored. It's been two days since he arrived and tomorrow he will be released. Asou couldn't wait. He then heard a knock at his door. 

"Come in," he said, hoping it was Tenma since she's been coming by everyday to check up on him. To his surprise, Harima come in.

"Hey," said Harima. Asou jump up.

"What are you doing here?!" Harima sighed and cautiously move to the foot of Asou's bed.

"I came to say 'sorry'. but, I know I don't deserve to be forgiven," he said.

"So, is that all you came here for?" asked Asou. Harima sighed and decided to tell him everything.

"Not really. You see, I'm in love with Tenma Tsukamoto," he said. Asou's eyes widened. "I've been trying to win her over this past year. But, after having her see what I did to you, I don't deserve her. And then…"

(Flashback)

Harima was in his room, sulking in the fetal position. He couldn't believe that Tenma actually called him terrible! What was he going to do? Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Go away," he said.

"There's someone here to see you," said Itoko. Harima wasn't in the mood for visitors.

"Tell 'em to go away," he said. Ignoring his request, the door opened. To Harima's surprise, it was Akira.

"Takano, what are you doing here?" asked Harima. Akira walked in and kneeled down in front of him.

"Whether you like it or not, we're partners for the project that's due next week," she said in her usual calm voice.

"How can you assume that I'd be able to work with what's going on?" he asked. "Tenma hates me now." Akira sighed.

"Listen, you can't beat yourself up for that. You also can't hide in your room every time something goes wrong. A real man would fix his problems," she said. Harima was staring at her through his dark sunglasses.

"Do you really think so?" he asked. Akira nodded.

"Also, you shouldn't force Tenma to love you. It's like trying to tell her heart what to do. And also, you can't always hope that your first love is going to be your only love. Sometimes you got to hit rock bottom to realize that," she lectured. Her words hit Harima well in the head. Akira made a very good point. And Harima wasn't going to pick who Tenma could or couldn't date. Harima let out a huge sigh.

"You're right. Tomorrow, I got to try and fix things," he said.

(End Flashback)

"So you see, I decided to let my feelings for her go. She deserves a guy who doesn't fight, who isn't hot-tempered, and who isn't stupid. She deserves a guy like you," said Harima. Asou couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Thanks, but Tsukamoto-san doesn't feel that way for me. But, I'll make sure she's taken really good care of. And Harima, I understand what you might be feeling," he said. Harima nodded and headed towards the door. Before he could reach to doorknob, the door flew open, hitting him in the face and knocking him down.

"Hey, Asou-kun! How have you been? Huh? Harima-kun?! What are you doing here?!" asked Tenma. Harima managed to get up, even though his nose was bleeding.

"Nothing, I was just apologizing to Asou. And, I want to say sorry to you to Tenma," he said. Tenma was confused for a moment, but figured it out quickly.

"Don't worry, Harima-kun. I'm not mad at you," she said with a reassured smile. Harima smiled back sadly at her and headed out the door.

"Tsukamoto, please find love in your near future. Someone who is more worthy than me. Good-bye, Tsukamoto," he said and left. Tenma moved next to Asou with a look of confusion on her face.

"I wonder what he meant by that? Hmm… wait a minute! Did Harima like or something?!" she asked Asou. Asou chuckled at her naiveté. "I had no idea. Poor Harima to like a clueless girl like me. Oh, Asou-kun, I brought today's notes for you!" she said. Asou was so happy to be spending time with her. She had a way to make his day brighten up. He knew he had to be careful, because he was now growing from having a crush to having something deeper.

Back with Harima, he was walking through the streets at a slow pace. He finally was able to let go of the girl that held his heart for so long. He felt almost empty. As he continued his path, he noticed someone in his view. It was the blond, pigtailed girl from his class. He averted his gaze so to not meet her eyes.

"Say, Harima," started Eri. "You look pretty down. Why don't we talk about your problem over some coffee? I'm sure it will make you fell better." Harima looked up at her and sighed.

"I would like that, Princess," he said. Eri smiled softly and began to walk beside Harima to the coffee shop.

:: Next Day ::

Asou was getting his things ready as he was about to leave the hospital. His parents couldn't get leave the ramen shop to take him home so he had to go on his own. After signing out at the front desk, he went outside and was met by a pleasant surprise. Tenma was waiting for Asou outside of the hospital. As she saw him approach, she gave him a big smile.

"Hey, Asou-kun! I'm glad you get to go home today!" she said. Asou smiled softly at her.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Tsukamoto-san. But, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you get out! I didn't want you to feel lonely. After all, we are friends now, aren't we?" she said. Asou just smiled at her kindness.

"Thanks again, Tsukamoto-san. You made my stay here bearable. I really appreciate it," he said.

"Asou-kun, could you do me a favor?" she asked. Asou looked confused for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Could you call me 'Tenma' from now on?" she asked sweetly. Asou felt his heart race and his face heat up. Tenma wanted him to call her by her given name!

"S-sure. I could do that," he said. Tenma beamed at him.

"Great! How about we go and get you something to eat. I'm sure you're starving for real food. I heard hospital food can be horrible. How about we try this Italian restaurant that just opened? Or how about ramen? Or maybe…"

Tenma kept rambling on. Asou didn't mind. He was going to spend time with the girl he finally realized he loved. However, he was still unsure about how Tenma really thought of him.

:: The Next Day ::

At school, everyone wanted to know how Asou was feeling, since he still had scratches and bruises on his body. Even girls from other classes began to see how he was. He told everyone that he was fine and that there was no need for concern. Then he excused himself to go to the restroom. While in there, Asou saw his best friend Ryuuhei. Ryuuhei give him a knowing smirk. Asou raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then Ryuuhei draped his arm around him.

"So, how are things with you two?" he asked.

"With Harima? We're okay now. He came and visited me in the hospital to apologize," said Asou. Ryuuhei smacked his forehead.

"No you dummy! I meant with Tsukamoto! I heard you spent the day with her yesterday," said Ryuuhei. Asou turned the other way.

"What about it?" Ryuuhei gave him a teasing smile.

"I know you like her," he stated. Asou froze for a moment and looked at Ryuuhei.

"How did you-?" he began.

"I've been noticing how you were acting when she was around you. You seem … happier when she's around. You're never like that around any other girl," stated Ryuuhei. Asou, at this point, began to blush. Had he been that obvious? Did Tenma know? Ryuuhei sensed Asou's growing panic. "Don't worry. I'm sure Tsukamoto doesn't know. She is kinda clueless on some things. Don't sweat it." Asou let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, I like her a lot, but … I don't know what to do next," Asou confessed. Ryuuhei pondered at this.

"How about you _carefully _try to figure out if she likes you? If she doesn't, don't give up. Have her fall for you," he said. Asou thought about it.

"I'll try. I have to go to her house today for project. Though, I'm kinda nervous now," he said. Ryuuhei chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it," said Ryuuhei as he walked out of the restroom. Asou looked back at him and began to wonder if he could really handle this dilemma.

* * *

:: Chapter Five Preview ::

Tenma stood in front of Karasuma, feeling very nervous. She had practiced this in her room for a week now. She knew she could do this. She looked at her feet, afraid to look at him.

"Uh, Karasuma-kun. I just wanted to say this to you for a long time now. And I… umm…" Tenma looked straight into his eyes. "I really like you!" they stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Thank you, Tsukamoto-san …"

* * *

What do you think? Hope it was good. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm Back!! Sorry for the wait. This is the longest chapter so far.Please review if you'd like

* * *

Tenma was getting everything set up for Asou's visit. She had to work twice as hard on their project since he was in the hospital for a few days. She was finishing up the display that they were going to present to the class when she heard the doorbell. Tenma rushed to the door to answer it. As expected, Asou was on her front steps. Tenma smiled up at him.

"Hi, Asou-kun! Please, come in," she said. Asou smiled back and followed Tenma into the living room. Once there, Tenma proudly showed him the display. "Ta-da!" she exclaimed. Asou blinked when he say the display.

It was about 3 ½ feet tall, with tree border folds. It had pictures of the famous architects of France, famous people from history, and had information posted everywhere. It even had a colorful lettering of the word 'France' on top. Asou was very impressed.

"This looks great, Tenma. It's amazing!" he said. Tenma blushed and smiled.

"Thanks! I wanted it look like it's going to get 100. Hope I didn't go overboard," she said. Asou was about to answer her when he saw her fingers. They had bandages wrapped around almost ever finger.

"What happened to you?!" he yelled. Tenma was taken back but then noticed where he was looking. She felt a little embarrassed.

"Oh, my hands. Well, I can be a clumsy person when it comes to cooking, or using scissors, or almost everything else. Heh, heh," she said as she bowed her head with her hand behind it. She felt a little ashamed to be confessing this to Asou. She was afraid that he would think low of her. She shyly looked up and saw him staring at her softly. She blinked when he patted her head.

"Being clumsy doesn't make you a bad person. But you should be more careful in the future," he said. "Otherwise, you'll have more bandages than me." Tenma giggled and decided it was time to study.

Asou tutored her in almost every subject. She was struggling very much. Tenma hoped that Asou didn't mind. Secretly, she liked spending time with him. She especially liked it when he smiled. She always saw him with a frown or carefree face. She preferred him looking happy. If only Karasuma would smile at her. _Karasuma-kun._ Tenma was still nervous about the bold move she was going to do. She hoped that she wouldn't chicken out at the last minute. But that's if she passes her final exams. This was the reason why she's so grateful to Asou. After two hours, he decided for them to take a break.

"Whew, that was tough. Do you want some tea, Asou-kun?" asked Tenma. Asou nodded and watched as she went to the kitchen. While she was gone, Asou tried to come up with ways to find out if Tenma liked anyone. If she doesn't, he could try to win her over. But if she did like someone else, what then? Should he let it go? Ryuuhei wouldn't allow him to do that. Asou decided to go for it when Tenma came back with a tray of hot tea. "Enjoy," she said. Asou smiled when she handed him a cup.

"Thanks," he said. After sipping his tea, he decided to take the plunge. "Say, Tenma."

"Yeah?" she asked. Asou took a deep breath.

"Have you ever … had a … crush on anyone before?" he asked. Tenma blinked and averted her gaze. Asou noted the blush on her face. His heartbeat began to rise.

"Well … yeah. Who hasn't?" she asked, feeling very uncomfortable. "I know you've had. I mean, you liked Mikoto-chan and went out with her. That something I've yet to accomplish." Hearing that made a knot in Asou's stomach. That was a hint that she liked someone.

"Have you told him you like him?" asked Asou. Tenma shook her head ferociously. Asou saw that she became uneasy. He didn't blame her. What girl would want to talk about their love life (or lack of it) to a guy who's barely her friend? He didn't want to go farther in the conversation. "So, uh … how about you start doing some problems on your own for awhile, and I'll see how you do?" Tenma smiled and nodded. They continued the evening like that.

:: A Few Days Later ::

It was the day before the class had to present their project. Almost everyone in the class was feeling nervous. They were all hoping that they would get good grades. Tenma was among those students.

_I hope me and Asou-kun do well on our project. But… even if we don't do so well, I least we got to know each other better. . . But I still would like to get a good grade on it though,_ she thought. She looked around the room to observe some of her classmates. Tenma noticed that Eri and Harima were hanging out together more. She smiled. _So she finally got with him_. Then, Tenma looked at Asou talking to his friends. All of his bruises were healed and his bandages were gone. She was so glad that he was all better. Especially when the exams are coming up soon. Lastly, Tenma turned her head and glanced at Karasuma. As always, he was looking out the window with a blank look on his face. Tenma always wondered what he was thinking. She suddenly began to get nervous again. In about a week, she will finally tell him how she felt (assuming she passes her exams).

"Hey, Tenma?" called a voice, startling her. She turned back forward and saw Asou in front of her.

"Hi, Asou-kun. What's up?" she asked.

"Listen, I'm gotta call to come in today at work, so I won't be able to go to your house to help you study. Sorry about this. I promise I'll help you tomorrow," he said. For reasons unknown, Tenma felt disappointed but covered it up with her usual big smile.

"Oh, I understand. Don't worry about it," she said. Asou smiled down at her.

"Okay, I'll see you later," he said and walked away. As Asou walked off, Tenma frowned. She started to wonder when she got use to having Asou around. Anyways, tonight she had to try her hardest to study. Just then, Mikoto sat in her seat in front of Tenma's. She looked exhausted.

"What's wrong, Miko-chan? You look like you were running from someone," said Tenma.

"That's because I was. That Imodori tried to ask me out again," said Mikoto bitterly. Tenma sighed.

"You know, he isn't really a bad person. What's wrong with just _one _date?" she asked. Mikoto looked at her as if she was insane.

"Are you nuts?! I'm not going on a date with that perv!" she said.

"But, other than that, he does seem to care about you," stated Tenma. Mikoto seemed to ponder at this. Before she had a chance to respond, the bell rang and everyone returned to their seats. Soon after, the teacher walked in for the review lesson, but he reminded everyone that the projects were due tomorrow. Tenma had confidence that she and Asou would do well.

:: Next Day ::

Today was the day the class had to present their projects. At the moment, Asou and Tenma were presenting their knowledge of France.

"… and as of today, France has a democratic government and still speaks it's beautiful language. That is it on France!" said Tenma, standing beside Asou and their display. The class then began to applaud them. Tenma bowed and smiled up at Asou.

"Good work, you two. I'm very impressed," complemented Tani-sensei. Tenma clapped her hands together and gleamed. "Next up, Karasuma Oji and Nara Kentaro." As Tenma made her way to her desk, she managed to brush shoulders with Karasuma, who was heading towards the front of the class. Asou, who was looking at her, noticed the blush on her cheeks.

"_Could Karasuma be the one she likes? Tough to imagine cheerful Tenma with blank Karasuma," _he thought. Asou's stomach seemed to be in a knot.

That evening, Tenma was waiting for Asou to arrive. She had prepared all the books and notes out. She has never been so excited about studying before. Spending time with Asou made it fun. It should also pay off. In just a few days, the final exams will come. Then she could move on to the next grade with her friends and finally tell Karasuma how she really felt! Just then, the doorbell rang. Tenma rushed over to open the door. Just as expected, Asou was on the other side.

"Asou-kun, come in," said Tenma. Asou greeted her in return and walked in. "I'm so glad we did well on our project. With you helping me, I'm sure I can pass the exams!"

"No problem. This was fun," he said. He made his way into the living room for their study session. Things went on usual for them. That is, until Asou decided to ask something.

"Say, Tenma," he began. Tenma looked up form her textbook.

"Yeah?"

"Do you … um … like … what I mean is… is Karasuma the one you have a crush on?" he asked. Tenma's eyes widen and then turned her head to the side. Asou didn't miss the intense blush on her cheeks. Something made a sharp pain in his chest. "So … I'm right." Tenma nodded slowly. Asou let out a heavy sigh.

"It's just … well, I …" began Tenma.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Let's just continue with the studying," interrupted Asou. Tenma nodded and began to do her work. After a while, Tenma finally noticed that Asou was acting a little differently. Almost as if he was upset. Tenma wondered if it had anything to do with her.

:: Few Days Later; Exam Day ::

Everyone was doing their best to get through the exam. For people like Akira and Hanai, it was a breeze. Tenma was doing her best to answer the problems on the paper before her. She rubbed her eyes with her hand and returned to stare at her paper. She took a deep breath and continued to work on the problems.

"_I can do this! I've been studying like crazy to pass and I'm not to crumble now! Focus Tenma, focus!"_ she said in her mind. After an hour, Tenma and the rest of the class were finished with their exam.

"Okay, class," said Tani-sensei, "I'll have your exams graded in a few days and have them posted on the wall. Everyone, enjoy the rest of the year." As if on cue, the bell rang and everyone began to pack their things and leave. Tenma met up with her friends in the hallway.

"Yay! The exams are over! We should go and celebrate!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I can't," said Eri. "I've already made plans today. Maybe next time, you guys."

"Huh? Why's that?" asked Tenma as they walked out of the building. Then they heard a loud motoring sound. They looked up and saw Harima on his motorcycle, waiting for someone.

"Bye, girls!" said Eri as she ran towards Harima and got on behind him. As they both rode away, Mikoto and Tenma were staring with open mouths.

"If you both keep up like that, birds will nest in there," said Akira with her usual tone of voice. The two girls quickly snapped out of it.

"It's just weird," said Mikoto. "Eri doesn't look like the type to fall for delinquents. How long do you think those two will last?"

"I hope forever!" cheered Tenma. Mikoto just smiled down at her while Akira still had her expressionless face on.

"Miko-chin!" Suddenly, everyone turned to see Imodori jogging towards them. Mikoto gave an annoyed look. When he finally reached them, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Miko-chin! Do you want to go get a bite to eat?" he asked. Mikoto felt trapped.

"I don't think so. Now that exams are done, I'm going to hang out with my friends today," she said. Imodori frowned.

"Aww! Well, how about next week? Please Miko-chin?" he pleaded. Mikoto was about to refuse when another answer left her mouth.

"I'll think about it," she said. Imodori face lit up like puppy.

"Great! Bye Miko-chin!' he said as he ran off. Akira and Tenma both stared at the taller girl.

"Wow Mikoto, are you finally thinking about getting serious with him?" asked Tenma with a teasing grin on her face. Mikoto's face had a huge blush on her face. She began to quickly walk away from them. Tenma and Akira, however, were right on her heal.

:: Few Days Later ::

Everyone was anxious to see how well they did on their exams. A crowd was gathered around the bulletin board where their results were posted. Tenma and her friends were waiting for their chance to look at the scores. When many of the students left, Tenma and her friends made their way to look at the test scores. As expected, Akira was one of the top names on the list.

"Great job, Akira!" congratulated Tenma. They kept looking and saw Mikoto's name. She scored and overall score of 94 percent. Mikoto felt relief pass over her. Eri had scored a 92 percent. She smirked with pride. Tenma was really nervous. She looked at the scores and scrolled down with her eyes. When she found her name, she took a deep breath and looked at her score. She got a 90 percent.

Tenma blinked and rubbed her eyes. She looked again and the number remained the same. She stood shocked for a moment. Then she broke out into a cheer.

"I did it!" she shouted. Her friends were really happy for her. After congratulating her, she ran to find Asou. After running for some time, she found him outside with Ryuuhei. She surprised him (and Ryuuhei) by giving him a hug. Asou's face turned red.

"I did it, Asou-kun! I got a high score! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said in cheerfulness. Asou smiled at her.

"Great job! I knew you could do it," he said. "I'll treat you to some ice-cream to celebrate." Tenma's face brightens up.

"Really? Thank you, Asou-kun!" Tenma then hurried over back to the classroom. Ryuuhei was giving Asou a teasing smile.

"So," he began, "I guess-"

"Don't start," said Asou, cutting him off.

Tenma walked into the class and saw Karasuma sitting in his seat, looking out the window. Tenma took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Um, Karasuma-kun?" began Tenma. Karasuma looked up at her. "I was wondering… if I could talk to you about something after school?" Karasuma stared at her and nodded. Tenma smiled and went to find her friends. If anyone would have seen him, they would have noticed a sigh escaped from his mouth.

After class was over, everyone got up to go home. Only Tenma and Karasuma were left in the classroom. Anxiously, Tenma got up from her seat and turned around. Karasuma had also gotten up from his chair. Tenma stood in front of Karasuma, feeling very nervous. She had practiced this in her room for a week now. She knew she could do this. She looked at her feet, afraid to look at him.

"Uh, Karasuma-kun. I just wanted to say this to you for a long time now. And I… umm…" Tenma looked straight into his eyes; her knees suddenly began to feel weak "I really like you!" They stayed silent for a few seconds. Karasuma had yet to say anything. Tenma was getting worried.

"Thank you, Tsukamoto-san, but I'm sorry," he said. Tenma felt a crushing feeling deep in her heart. "I'm very touched that you feel that way, but, you know I'm leaving. Things can't work out between us. I'm sorry." Karasuma turned and walked away. Tenma watched as her first love left her with a shattered heart. Her whole body shook with misery. With tears streaming down her face, she got her things and took off running.

With Asou, he was just leaving work. He decided to stay an extra two hours to close up. Now that school was going to be over soon, he decided to earn a little extra for the break. Before he went home, Asou decided to take a short walk to clear his head. He couldn't get Tenma out of his mind. It was frustrating! He never felt like this towards any other girl. But, Tenma was different somehow. She had that glow that made even the badass Harima fall for her. Asou tried to shake the thoughts out of his head and continued walking through the park. He stopped when he heard someone crying. Sighing, Asou decided to investigate. To his surprise, he found Tenma crying on a bench.

"Tenma?" he called out to her. Startled, Tenma looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy and had streaks of tears running down her face. "Are you okay?" he asked. More tears ran down her face. Tenma rushed and wrapped her arms around Asou.

"Oh, Asou-kun!" wept Tenma. Asou said nothing but embraced her back.

* * *

So? What did you all think? Should I keep going?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry for the wait. Anyways, here's chapter six.

"Oh, Asou-kun!" wept Tenma. Asou said nothing but embraced her back. He held her for what seemed like hours, but he didn't care. He desperately wanted to know what had caused Tenma so much grief. When she started to calm down, Asou led her to sit back down on the bench. A few sniffles and hiccups escaped from her. Asou reached out to touch her.

"Hey, Tenma-"

"I'm sorry, Asou-kun," she said softly. "I shouldn't have let you seen me like this. I'm sorry for looking like such a baby." Asou sighed and surprised Tenma by enveloping her in his arms.

"Tenma, if something hurt you, it's natural for some people to cry. You're only human. Don't be hard on yourself," he said. Tenma gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Asou-kun. And I don't mean to trouble anymore, but could we … talk for a little more?" she asked as she leaned into his chest more. Asou couldn't resist. He held her tenderly.

"Sure, I don't mind," he said.

They stayed on the bench for what seemed like hours. Tenma told Asou about Karasuma; from when she fell for him to when she got rejected. Tears appeared in her eyes again. Asou rubbed his hand up and down her back to comfort her.

"He was my first love. Now what do I do?" she whispered. Asou frowned but suddenly remembered the talk he had with Harima.

"Listen, Tenma. I know it seems hard, but you have your whole life ahead of you to find love. You'll find that person. Besides, your first love can't always be your true love. It'll all work out for you," he said. Tenma took his words to heart.

"But," she began, "It still hurts." She hugged Asou tighter as more tears came to her eyes. "It just hurts so much."

"I know," he said. "I know." Asou decided to remain silent while he held the sobbing girl.

Back at the Tsukamoto's house, Yakumo was getting extremely worried for her older sister. It was twenty past eleven and she still wasn't back! Yakumo was about to call her friends when she heard the doorbell ring. Yakumo practically ran to the door and threw it open. Just as she hoped, Tenma was there, with Asou behind her.

"Nee-san! There you are! I was getting worried. Where were you?" asked Yakumo. Tenma gave her a goofy smile and put her hand behind her head.

"Sorry, Yakumo. I guess I lost track of time. I didn't mean to worry you," Tenma said embarrassed. Yakumo quickly noticed that something was wrong. Before she could say something, Tenma turned to Asou. "And thanks for everything, Asou-kun!" she said. Asou stared at her for awhile before speaking.

"No problem," he said. "I really hope you feel better. Bye Tenma, Tsukamoto." Asou turned and walked away.

"Bye, Asou-kun!" shouted Tenma. She then shut the door turned around towards Yakumo. Yakumo had feeling that something was bothering her older sister.

"Hey, Nee-san-"

"Boy, it sure was a long day!" interrupted Tenma as she stretched her arms. "Why don't we go to bed? It's already late." Tenma started walking towards her room. Yakumo stared with disbelief.

"But, Nee-san! What just hap-"

"Please, Yakumo," said Tenma softly as she turned back to look at her little sister. Yakumo saw the anguish in her sister's eyes. "Not right now. Not tonight." Yakumo nodded in understanding.

"Sure, Nee-san. Good night," she said. Tenma softly smiled at her little sister and walked to her room. Tenma collapsed on the bed and was thinking back at all the times she had with Karasuma. The times when they went out, when they ate lunch together, and watching him in the band. Now, those days are over.

"Good-bye, Karasuma-kun," she whispered.

: Next Morning :

Tenma had awoken to the rays of the sun through her window. She slowly got up from her bed. She looked at her clock and saw that it was a quarter 'till eleven. She sighed. What did she have to look forward to today? Today was a half day and she missed it almost the whole day of school. She sighed and fell back on her bed. There didn't seem like any reason to get up today … or ever.

After school was let out, Asou was contemplating whether or not to go over to Tenma's place to check up on her. He was worried when he saw that she didn't come to school. Behind him, he heard the voices of Tenma's friends.

"I think we should bring her some sweets," said Mikoto. "I mean, I heard from Yakumo that she was depressed."

"Yeah," said Eri. "I wonder what really happened. She was happy yesterday."

"Maybe it's a broken heart," said Akira in her usual low tone. Asou felt a sting in his chest.

"Could be," said Mikoto. "I hope we could help cheer her up." Asou came to a stop as the girls kept walking. He sighed. He wished that _he_ could cheer her up. Just then, he felt someone place his hand on his shoulder. Asou turned around and saw Ryuuhei.

"Hey, buddy. Wanna talk?" he said.

Asou and his friend, Ryuuhei Suga, were at a fast food restaurant, having a discussion over burgers. Asou managed to tell Ryuuhei about what happened with Tenma and what he did for her.

Asou sighed. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but I was happy that she was dumped. I feel lame." Asou just slumped in his chair more. Ryuuhei stared at him and sighed.

"I understand," he said. "But still, you have a chance now, right?" Asou looked up at him. He began to think about that. Now that Tenma has no love to hold on to, she is available now for a new love. Could he really be the one to heal her heart and take it? Asou pondered that for a moment.

"I don't know," said Asou. "I mean, do I really want to be the rebound guy? Besides, it's not as if there aren't other guys she closers to."

"That's why I told you to make her fall for you! Win her heart and then both of you could be happy!" shouted Ryuuhei. "I mean, do you wanna be stuck as a friend forever?!" Asou adverted his eyes and thought about it.

"Well, it was nice being her friend. I'm sure it would be better if we became more," he said.

"That's the spirit!" shouted Ryuuhei. "Now you won't look like a serious person all the time. You'll finally have someone to spend your life with."

"Whoa, hold on," interjected Asou. "Don't start making a wedding toast yet. I still have to get her to go out with me."

"I'm sure you can pull it off. I mean, come on. You're way better than that loser Karasuma. Play your cards right and she's yours." Asou thought that over for a second. Then he smiled with confidence.

"You're right. I'm going for it."

At Tenma's house, she and her friends were in her room comforting her. Before them were bags of chips and cookies, candy bars, and other junk food. She had told her friends about the yesterday wit her and Karasuma. Each of the girls offered Tenma her sympathy. They were also giving her the classic clichés such as 'there's plenty of fish in the sea', 'you'll find someone better', and 'you're too good for him'. And of course, none of them were really helping her. Tenma was grateful for her friends being there for her but she was empty. Which was strange since she didn't feel like this when she was with Asou.

_Maybe because Asou-kun is a guy,_ she thought.

"Listen," started Eri, "why don't we do something tomorrow to get your mind of this … situation? It could be help soothe this over."

"Yeah, we should do that," agreed Mikoto.

"But don't you two have dates tomorrow?" asked Akira in her usual composed voice. Eri and Mikoto forgot about that. Then they tried to reassure Tenma that they would cancel their dates to be with her. Tenma smiled at their offer.

"No, that's okay," she said. "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be better in no time. You guys shouldn't waste your love life over the loss of mine. That goes to you too, Akira. I know you have work, so you should concern yourself over it. I'll be fine. I promise." Her friends looked a bit unsure.

"Come on, Tenma. You should go out and have a little fun. We can spend the whole day tomorrow going out!" said Mikoto. Tenma just shook her head.

"Nah, I'll manage," she said softly. Her friends sighed and looked at one another. They knew that there was no way they can convince her to let go just yet.

After her friends have left, Tenma stayed in her room, still remembering about Karasuma. She should have just stayed happy with just being his friend. Then, at least she wouldn't have felt this miserable and had him feel so awkward. She hugged a pillow to her chest and felt another wave of dejection engulf her. She just wants to forget her misery. Just then, she heard the phone ring. She didn't really pay much mind since she knew Yakumo would answer. Then she heard her sister calling her.

"Nee-san, it's for you!" she heard her sister say. Curious, Tenma got out of her room and to the phone down stairs. Then she put the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Tenma," she heard. Her eyes grew wide.

"Asou-kun! Is that you?" she asked. She heard him chuckle.

"Yeah, it's me. How have you been feeling?" Tenma frowned.

"Not so good. My heart still feels like its been run over." Asou sighed.

"Listen, I'm gonna go over tomorrow at ten to pick you up. We're going out," he declared. Tenma felt her face grow hot. She knew Asou was never this forward.

"W-what?!"

"That's right. Tomorrow, I'm taking you out."

Did Asou really ask Tenma out on a date? Find out in chapter seven. BTW, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is, Chapter Seven. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Tenma was riding the train towards downtown. She was feeling extremely nervous. Who could blame her? Here she was, Tenma Tsukamoto, going downtown with Hiroyoshi Asou next to her on the train. The more she thought about it, the more she began to panic. And it all started with the previous night.

(Flashback)

"_W-what?!"_

"_That's right. Tomorrow, I'm taking you out."_

"_B-b-but, . . . I don't get it? Why?" she asked. She heard Asou chuckling._

"_Because we're friends. And, whether you want them to or not, they will always help each other out. So tomorrow, we are going out and have a good time," he said. Tenma gripped the receiver tightly. _

"_Asou-kun, . . . I . . . I can't. I-it's too soon," she whispered. Tenma knew that she wasn't ready yet. Her heartache only began just yesterday. She heard Asou sigh from the other line._

"_Listen, Tenma. For a heart to heal, you have to make an effort. Letting time do its thing isn't going to help much. You need the right medicine for a broken heart. Don't you trust me, Tenma?" Asou's words made her heart race. Tenma stayed silent for a moment._

"_. . . Yes. I trust you . . ."_

"_Great. I'll come over tomorrow morning so we can't spend some time together. It's all part of the healing process. I'll make sure you have a good time. Okay?"_

" _. . . sure."_

"_See ya tomorrow," he said and hung up leaving Tenma wondering what just happened._

(End Flashback)

And that's how it started. He came to her house to pick her up just as he said he would and lead her to the train station. Tenma could only wonder at what Asou was planning. It was also strange that he would help her like this. She glanced at him and saw that he was looking out the window. Tenma began to worry more. Then she took a deep breath.

"Asou-kun, where are we going?" she asked. Asou turned and looked at her.

"Just relax," he said. "We are going to have fun. I promise, you'll like it." Tenma still was unsure.

"But, Asou-kun-"

"Here's our stop," he interrupted. As the train came to a stop, Asou lead Tenma outside. They walked for a few blocks before they stopped. Tenma looked and saw that it was an aquarium. She began to get a little skeptical.

"Asou-kun, why did you bring me here?" she asked. Asou looked at her.

"To cheer you up," he answered. He then gently took her hand. "Let's go."

Once they were in, Asou walked Tenma through the display of exotic fishes. She was not amused. Asou began to lead her further down, and they saw larger sea creatures such as manatees, sharks, octopuses, and turtles. But still, Tenma's mood didn't falter. Asou decided to take it up a notch and took her to see the dolphin show. Even as the crowd cheered when the mammals did their tricks, she remained somber. After an hour, Asou figured that it was time to leave. As he led her outside, he noticed a few dark clouds above them. Then, a drop of water landed on his forehead.

"Oh, no," he muttered. And sure enough, it began to drizzle. Quickly, Asou saw a tree a few yards away. "This way," he said as he guided her to the tree.

Tenma and Asou stayed under the tree for protection against the rain for a while. Asou couldn't believe his luck. Here he was, trying to make the girl he liked feel good and appreciate him, when Mother Nature had to disturb them. Granted that the sun was still out, but who would want to be out in the rain. Before he could say anything, he heard Tenma mumble something. He looked down at her and saw her staring sadly at the raindrops.

"What was that?" he asked.

"This day," she started softly, "it feels like my heart. I use to feel like nothing could ruin my spirit, that I could do anything. I felt like the sun was always shining down on me. But after what happened the other day, it feels like it's raining. It seems like I have to be shut in and avoid being wet. I feel like it's raining in my heart." Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Asou, without thinking, took her in his arms. Her eyes widened, but she quickly closed them and let the tears fall. As Asou held her, he noticed that the rain began to let up. And when it came to a complete stop, he saw something amazing in the distance.

"Tenma, look," he said. She sniffled and lifted her head towards the direction his finger was pointing at. In the sky, just above the trees, was a big beautiful rainbow. Tenma felt her breath being taken away. The colorful arc illuminated the sky. She couldn't help but smile as she stepped from under the tree to move closer towards it. Asou followed behind her.

"It's … it's amazing . . ." she said. Asou smiled as well.

"Yeah," he agreed. Then a thought came to him. "Hey, Tenma. I think this is a sign."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well, you said that this day was kind of like how you were feeling: bright and sunny, then dark and damp. I think that this shows you that even a little unpleasantness can give you something great when it's over. So you shouldn't let what happen over take you. Go out and enjoy yourself, and you'll get something wonderful," he said. Tenma look at him. After a moment, she smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you," she said. Asou also smiled.

"Now there's the Tenma Tsukamoto I remember. There's still plenty of time before dark, so how about we continue with our day I promised you?" Tenma's smile grew bigger.

"Yeah!"

Asou didn't hold back for the rest of the day. He decided to take Tenma to more fun places. He first decided to take her to the zoo. They looked at all the animals that were there. Tenma had a blast seeing all the cute creatures there. Tenma's favorite part, as well as Asou, was the petting zoo. Tenma began to bond with the lamb there. The one part that Asou would never forget was how she giggled as the lamb was licking her face.

Then they went to the movies to rest down. They both decided to watch a comedy. Asou couldn't help but love the way she laughed. He practically missed half of the movie because he was watching and listening to Tenma. When the movie was over, Asou took her to an ice-cream pallor, as he promised her at school. As they ate their treat, they chatted about various things: the movie, school, friends, etc. After a while, Tenma looked at her watch and saw how late it getting.

"Oh, no. I have to home. It's almost ten," she said. Asou looked at his own watch and saw that she was right.

"Okay. Let's head back so we don't miss the last train," he said. Tenma nodded and then they walked towards the station together. They entered the train cart and rode in comfortable silence. From the corner of his eye, Asou saw that Tenma had content on her face. It filled him with a sense of peace. After several minutes, the exited at Tenma's stop. Asou walked her to her house, much to Tenma's delight.

"I had a great time today, Asou-kun!" said Tenma with a big smile. Asou smiled down at her gently.

"I'm glad. So, I guess you'll be in school tomorrow?" he asked. Tenma paused for a moment.

"Yeah. I'll be there. It is the last week." Asou patted her head.

"That's good to hear," he said. They continued to walk down the street until they stopped in front of Tenma's house. "Here we are."

"Asou-kun, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me today. How can I repay you?" she said gratefully.

"You don't have to do anything. Just keep being who you are and smile. That's all I want," said Asou. Then, déjà vu came to them. He said the same thing to her when he was in the hospital. They noticed that they came a long way in just a short amount of time. They were thankful for that.

"Anyways, thanks again. Good night," said Tenma. She extended her arms to give him a hug. Asou was more than happy to consent. As they embraced, Tenma, who was caught up in the moment, gave Asou a kiss on the kiss. When they pulled apart, she saw a look of surprise on his face. Tenma blushed and hurried into the house.

Asou stood there, with red covering his cheeks. He gently touches the spot where her lips brushed up against. When it all sank in, joy showed on his face.

"See you tomorrow, Tenma," he whispered and began to walk home. Tenma, who still couldn't believe what she did, was leaning against door. Her whole face was the color of crimson and her hands were covering her mouth.

_I can't believe I kissed Asou-kun! I can't believe I kissed . . . _Tenma was on an emotional rollercoaster for a moment. After that, a sense of excitement took over. She kissed Hiroyoshi Asou. As wave of emotion stirred in her belly at the thought of him. Before she could figure them out, the phone rang. Tenma rushed to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello," she answered.

"Tenma, it's me," said the voice. Tenma recognized it as Mikoto.

"Miko-chan! How's it goin'?"

"You will never guess who I went out with," said Mikoto. Tenma giggled.

"And you'll never believe who I went out with either," she said with pride.

* * *

So, how did you all like it? Please review your thoughts because the **next chapter is the last**.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, I know I've kept you waiting and I'm sorry. I had school and I seemed to be getting writer's block. Anyways, here it is; the final chapter!! This was the longest I've ever written.

Disclaimer: I don't own School Rumble or anything blah, blah, blah. . .

* * *

The sun shone brightly that morning. The birds were singing and the sky was clear. At that time, Tenma's alarm clock went off and she awoke with surprise. After she turned if off, she stretched out of bed. She opened her window and stared outside. It was a beautiful day.

"I just know that things will turn out great," she said with a bright smile. She got dressed and went downstairs. There, she saw Yakumo making breakfast.

"Nee-san, good morning," she said cautiously when she noticed her older sister.

"Good morning, Yakumo!" said Tenma cheerfully. Yakumo sighed with relief.

"So, I take it things went well yesterday?" she asked.

"Uh-huh! I had a blast! Sorry if I worried you, Sis," said Tenma as she sat at the table. Yakumo smiled softly at her older sister.

"It's alright, Nee-san. I'm just glad you feel better. I was really concerned about you," she said and placed a plate in front of Tenma. Tenma brightened up at the meal in front of her.

"Wow! This looks great, Yakumo!" she said. Her sister lightly blushed.

"Thank you. I thought that maybe a nice breakfast would help you feel better," said Yakumo.

"Geez, thanks, Sis! I really appreciate it!" beamed Tenma. Yakumo smiled at her big sister and sat down with her to eat.

After breakfast, Tenma and her younger sister headed out for school. As they walked down their usual path, they met up with Tenma's three best friends. They seemed to be waiting anxiously for Tenma.

"Good morning, everyone!" shouted Tenma. Everyone else seemed surprised about Tenma's changed mood. They decided it was best not to spoil it by asking about Karasuma. They girls began chatting away about their plans for the week and the break. As they got on campus, Tenma noticed something a few yards away and took a deep breath. She told everyone else to go on ahead into the building. Before anyone could ask as to why, they too noticed at what Tenma was looking at. The girls nodded and went on ahead of her.

Tenma took another deep breath and turned to the direction she was looking at earlier. There, in front of her, was Karasuma. The boy whom she claimed to love just a few days ago. The same boy who broke her heart, even if it wasn't intentional. Tenma felt her heart beat increase but not out of love-struck as before but out nervousness. So many thoughts were rushing through her mind.

_What do I say to him? What does he think of me? Will he be appalled by me now? I should have stayed home. No! I can do this! I just have to believe in myself! _Karasuma noticed Tenma and stopped just a few feet away. They stare at each other for a while. It was if time stood still. It was Karasuma who walked up to her and spoke first.

"Good morning, Tsukamoto-san," he said. Once he said that, Tenma felt a wave of confidence in her.

"Good morning, Karasuma-kun," she said with a smile.

"Listen, about what happen, I-," he started.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she interrupted. "I'm fine. But I should say this. I . . . don't regret about how I felt." Karasuma's widen a bit. "You see, I was really happy to have liked you. It made me try harder to be a better person. You made it worth coming to school everyday. And, I should have known that we could never have been together due to you moving away soon. But, I was so happy. So happy that I got to be around you. Thank you, for being my first crush." Tenma eyes began to water, but she let out her usual big smile to try to cover it up. Karasuma recovered from his shock and gave a smile that was barely noticeable.

"And thank you, Tsukamoto-san," he said.

"Um, do you think we could go back to the way things were before? You know, before the whole me confessing to you," she asked shyly. Karasuma nodded. Once again, Tenma smiled and both of them walked to class. As she entered the class, Tenma was immediately called over by her friends. Tenma was only three feet from Akira's desk when her friends forced her to sit down.

"So? Did you work things out with Karasuma?" asked Mikoto. Tenma gave them her usual big smile.

"Yup! We decided that it was best if we just went back to being friends," she explained.

"And you're okay with that?" asked Eri. Tenma's smile didn't falter.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not going to beg him to go out with me. Besides, he is going away soon. What kind of a relationship would that be?" Her friends pondered on her words.

"That's true. But still, it's amazing that your mood has improved so much," said Eri. "Could it have something to do with your date with Asou we heard about?" Tenma blushed deeply.

"Miko-chan! You told them?!" Mikoto shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Hey, they were worried about you. So I told them you were feeling better since Asou took you out on a date," she said.

"But it wasn't a date. He was trying to cheer me up, which he did. And by the way, did you by chance tell them about your date with Imodori?" asked Tenma with a smirk. Akira and Eri turned their heads towards the blushing Mikoto.

"W-wait a minute! This is suppose to be about Tenma! Don't look at me!" yelled Mikoto, obviously embarrassed. Before they could continue their conversation, the bell rang. Everyone went to their own desk and sat down waiting for Tani-sensei to come. As she sat down at her seat, Tenma turned her head towards where Asou sat. She could clearly make him out by his broad shoulders and wonderful ebony hair. Tenma smiled at the sight.

_He's done so much for me. I don't know how I'll ever repay him, _she thought. Just then, Asou turned his head around and met Tenma's eyes. They both blushed from being caught looking at one another. Then they quickly turned their heads away. Suddenly, Tenma remembered the event that happened last night._ Oh, no! What if Asou-kun is angry that I . . , _she thought with worry. She didn't realize that Asou feeling the opposite.

_She kissed me last night! I can't believe it! Oh man! But, what did it really mean? Even though it was on the cheek, kisses mean differently for girls, right? _he thought getting flustered. Before the both of them could continue their thoughts, Tani-sensei entered the classroom.

"Okay, class. Since this is the last week, we will be taking it easy a bit. We will be going over the material you learned this past year so you will be prepared for the next grade. Doesn't that sound like fun," he said. The class responded by groaning. Tenma sighed and followed up with a smile.

_Oh well. Normally I would just complain. But, since this is the final week, I'll just pretend like it was any school day. We all might not get to be in the same class next semester, _she thought. That last thought struck her hard. _We all might not be in the same class next month. There's a chance many of us will not join the rest of us. Oh, no! Why didn't I think about that before? Eri, Akira, Mikoto, and I will probably be in different classes! Oh, what will I do?_

"Tsukamoto! Tsukamoto!" Tenma looked up and saw her teacher and everyone else looking at her. She realized that the teacher was calling to her for a while now. She quickly came to attention.

"Y-yes?!" she answered. Tani-sensei frowned at her.

"Tsukamoto, even though it's the final week, please try to pay attention," he said. Tenma slumped in her chair.

"Yes, sir," she said with slight blush on her cheek. She ducked her head behind her book for the remainder of class. Tenma finally got over her embarrassment at around break time. She was hoping that nobody will bring it up. Tenma was about to relax with her friends when -

"What made you space out earlier?" asked Akira. Tenma's head dropped to the desk.

"Yeah, what was that about? What were you thinking about?" asked Eri. Tenma lifted her head slightly.

"About everyone here," said Tenma.

"Huh?"

"I was just thinking that it's sad that this will be the last time all of us will be together. Next month, at least half of us will be in different classes," she said frowning.

"Yeah. You got a point," said Mikoto when she realized it as well. "I didn't even think of that. In fact, what are the chances of all four of us being in the same class again?" Tenma let out a sigh.

"I don't want the week to end with just everyone walking out the school. I wish we could do something," she said.

"Like what? Are you planning to throw a party?" asked Akira. Tenma looked up at her.

"Huh?"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" shouted Eri. Just then, Ichijo, Sagano, and Mihara appeared behind them.

"What's a great idea?" asked Mihara. Eri turned to them with a smile.

"Tenma thinks we should have some kind of party for the class," said Eri. Tenma began to flush.

"W-w-wait a minute! I didn't-"

"That's great!," said Sagano. "All of us getting together would be awesome!"

"What would be awesome?" asked a voice behind the group. The girls turned and saw Imodori.

"Tsukamoto suggested we have a farewell party for the class," said Ichijo. Imodori brightened up.

"Really?! Way to go, Tsukamoto! It's going to be so cool!" said Imodori excitedly and turned towards the rest of the class. "Hey, everybody! Tsukamoto says we should throw a party for the class!" Tenma began to fluster.

"Ehh! No! I didn't really-"

"That is so cool!" said Mai. "Don't you think so, Yuki?"

"Yeah! What a nice way to end the semester," said the bespectacled girl.

"So does everyone agree on the party?" asked Mikoto. The whole class agreed without hesitation.

"So, where should we have this party?" asked Mihara to Tenma. Suddenly, all eyes were on her. Tenma began to get nervous as she looked at all the awaiting faces. She began to frantically think of places that everyone would enjoy being at. She looked towards Akira and an idea struck her.

"Akira, can you ask Osakabe-sensei if she could get us to use the school roof for the party?" asked Tenma to Akira. The whole class brighten up at the idea.

"That would be so cool!" said Eri. Suddenly, it seemed as if the whole class became alive again. Everyone began discussing and planning everything for the party. Even the strict Hanai was getting into it. Tenma smiled at the excitement expressed through her classmates. She looked over at Akira and brightened her smile more.

"Thanks, Akira. You deserve the credit," she said. Akira merely looked at her and nodded.

For the rest of the week, it became a routine. During class, everyone would wait anxiously for the review to finish, and at break, they would plan on the party. Itoko gave everyone permission to use the roof as long as she supervised. Sagano even suggest to Yuki and the others to get the band back together for the event. Tenma decided that they should invite the foreign exchange student seeing that they will be returning home soon. Hanai and Harima didn't look to pleased with the idea.

On the last day, everyone was excited. It was the day of class 2-C's farewell party. As soon as the final bell rang, everyone was itching to get home and get ready. Tenma watched at how eager her classmates were. She had a feeling that this party was going to be one to remember.

Tenma quickly rushed home and began to prepare for the party that evening. She began to lay most of her clothes to decide on which outfit to wear. She began to ponder it very carefully.

"Hmmm, what should I wear? Should I go for something cute, or should I try something more mature? Ooh, I wonder what Asou-kun will like?" she asked out loud. The last question finally hit her. "What the-?! Where did that come from?! Why does it matter what Asou-kun think?! What is going on in my brain?!" Tenma pondered at the thoughts.

: : Later that Night : :

The entire 2-C class were on the roof of the school having fun. Everyone was engaged in chatter and fun. Tani-sensei and Itoko were keeping an eye on everyone while conversing with one another. Hanai and Harima were in the center having their usual arguments. In the corner, Harry and Tougou were talking about the year that has gone by with the rival class while Lala was thrashing Imodori for saying another stupid remark. On the sidelines of the roof, Tenma and her friends stood together while watching their classmates.

"This was such a great idea," said Eri. "Having the whole class together like this is so much better than the week combined."

"Yeah," agreed Mikoto. "After what this class has gone through together, this is the only way to say good-bye. I have a feeling that this year was the year everyone will be talking about for a long time." The girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It almost seems like next year won't be as much fun," said Akira in her usual impassive voice.

"Yeah, what with taking the college entrance exams and all. All we can do is hope that senior year will be just as exciting as this one was," said Eri.

"The only problem was," sighed Tenma, "that I didn't have a boyfriend throughout the year. Plus, no guy even asked me out! I'm going to be a senior soon and with no romantic experience. Will I go through the rest of my life being single?" Tenma's friends began to show alarm.

"No, no, Tenma! I'm sure that our senior year will be the year for you," said Mikoto.

"Yeah, I'm sure guys will be lining up to ask you out," said Eri. Tenma just sighed in despair.

"Tenma?" came a voice. Everyone turned to see Asou standing a few feet away.

"Asou-kun," said Tenma. Mikoto and Eri looked at each other and smirked.

"Say, why don't we ask Karen and her band to play a faster song?" suggested Eri.

"Sure," answered Mikoto.

"Huh? Hey, wait!" shouted Tenma when she noticed that her friends left her and Asou alone. They stood in front of one another in awkward silence. Then, Asou cleared his throat.

"You look … cute, Tenma," he said, trying his best to act composed. Tenma face tinted a shade of red.

"Y-you really think so? Thank you!" she said. He smiled at her.

"So, Tenma … this party was a great idea. Good job," congratulated Asou. Tenma felt her face heat up.

"Ah! No, I didn't … well, it's not like I planned this whole thing or anything! I just, uh…" stammered Tenma. Asou chuckled.

"You don't have to be so modest. If it weren't for your suggestion, we wouldn't have been able to spend our final moments as a class like this. You deserve a lot of thanks," he said with a smile. For some unknown reason, Asou's smile always made Tenma smile.

"I guess you're right. Thank you, Asou-kun!" she smiled brightly. Asou felt his heart skip a beat. He began to contemplate the situation at present. He decided that it was time to make his move.

"Listen, Tenma, I …" he began. Tenma stared up at with a confused look. He bowed his head to hide his face.

Asou stared nervously at his feet. He could feel his heartbeat increasing inside him. His hands even began to tremble.

"Asou-kun?" called Tenma with concern. Asou snapped out to it and regained his composure.

"Tenma, I want to tell you something," he began. "You see, um… I wanted you to know that, uh…"

"Asou-kun, are you okay?" she asked when she noticed him turn red and stumble on his words. Asou cleared his throat again.

"I just wanted to say that in the past few weeks, I feel that we have grown closer. And I wanted you to know that you're very important to me," he said. Tenma felt her face go red and her heartbeat accelerate for some reason.

"Asou-kun …" she whispered. Asou took a deep breath.

"Tenma, I-"

"Hey Asou!" The pair turned and saw Ishiyama. "Come on! The guys are about to arm wrestle and you have to rotate in," he said. Asou sigh in frustration.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Asou turned back to Tenma. "What I was gonna say was, uh … I hope that we … can still be close next semester." Tenma felt disappointment engulf her for some reason. _I can't believe I blew that one! _Asou scolded to himself.

"Sure!" she covered it up with a smile. Then, Asou began to get nervous again and decided to try another approach.

"I have two things to give you," he said. Tenma looked at him curiously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out key chain of a rainbow on top of two clouds. Tenma's eyes widened at the gift.

"Is … is this for me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I know it's not much but . . . Well, I thought this will remind you that after every rainy day, you should try and find a rainbow." Asou felt lame for giving her a pitiful gift.

"Oh, Asou-kun! I love it! I'll put it on my school bag for my senior year," exclaimed Tenma as looked at the item with awe. Asou smiled with relief. He took a hold of one of her hands and placed the key chain in it. Tenma smiled softly, enclosed the item with her fist, and brought it to her chest. "Thank you so much, Asou-kun."

"I still have something else to give you," he said. Tenma looked at with curious.

"What is it?" she asked with her eyes full of innocence.

Asou could feel his face heat up again. He gulped and took a step forward towards her. He placed both of hands on either sides of her shoulders and bent down. Tenma was taken by complete surprise when she felt Asou's lips plant gently on her cheekbone. Asou let his lips linger there for a few seconds before pulling away. He almost chuckled when he saw that she was as red as a cherry. He slid one of his arms down her arm and took her hand in his. They both smiled at one another. Before anyone could say anything, Asou heard his name being called again. He let out an aggregating groan and looked at Tenma one last time.

"Later, Tenma," he whispered giving her hand a squeeze.

"Later, Asou-kun," she replied. Asou gave her one last smile before going over to where the guys were. Tenma touched the spot where Asou kissed her and felt her heart thumping in her chest. She shook her thought out and decided to see what everyone was doing.

Tenma couldn't help but smile as she took another look through the party. Each and everyone there were special. She was glad to have been in the same class as everyone. Tenma saw how Karen, Yuki, Sagano, Fuyuki, and Karasuma were having fun with the band. She saw how the foreign exchange students were all smiling and the rowdiness the students were. She saw the way Mikoto was laughing at something Imodori said. She turned her head and noticed Eri and Harima were having a conversation with both of them smiling. Farther away was Umezu holding Kido's hand and having a deep discussion. Sitting down on the floor near the corner of the roof were Tanaka and Nagayama holding one another, obviously talking about their future together. Tenma turned her line of vision to Hanai who was crying and calling out to the sky about Yakumo. She sighed at the sight. In the center of the roof, she saw Akira being the referee for the boy's arm wrestling. Asou was in the group surrounding the competitors, looking quite irritated at something Suga said. Tenma couldn't help but giggle to herself. She looked out toward the view that their current height gave them.

So much has happened these last few weeks with her. She made a closer friend, Eri got with Harima, Mikoto was getting along better with Imodori, she passed her exams, she got her heart broken and quickly got over it, and now here she was with the class of 2-C for the final time. Tenma looked at the keychain that was in her hands and brought to her chest again. The time she spent with Asou was something she would never want to forget. He made her feel a sensation like her body was tingling. He didn't treat her like she was dumb; he made her feel she mattered. She prayed that the next school year, that she would get to be in the same class as him. Who would have thought that these new found feelings of love was all because of a class project.

The End

* * *

Phew! Glad I've finished. So what did you all think? I figured that I should end it like this. But don't worry! I'll be posting a sequel soon! Thank you all for reading my first fanfic. Arigatou!!


End file.
